You Should Have Know
by Esmeraldaisya
Summary: Cuan Yi Wei, seorang Puteri Hai Yang Group di China, Seorang fans yg sangat mencintai idolanya dan bersedia melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan idolanya. "Ternyata, kita senasib ya. Tapi, perasaanku padanya, mungkin tidak seperti perasaanmu padanya"/ "Aku tahu soal perasaanmu."/ "aku menyukainya, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya. termasuk kau"/"Aku Putri HaiYang kau ta


**You Should Have Know**

 **By: Kencana ELFJoyersmeralda**

 **Cast:**

 **-Cho Kyuhyun**

 **-Lee Sungmin**

 **-Cuan Yi Wei (as fans)**

 **-Mark GOT7 (as yi wei's boyfriend)**

 **And other support cast  
**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst**

 **Summary:**

 **Cuan Yi Wei, seorang Puteri Hai Yang Group di China, Seorang fans yg sangat mencintai idolanya dan bersedia melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan idolanya. "Ternyata, kita senasib ya. Tapi, perasaanku padanya, mungkin tidak seperti perasaanmu padanya"/ "Aku tahu soal perasaanmu."/ "aku menyukainya, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya. termasuk kau"/"Aku Putri HaiYang kau tahu itu! Aku tidak boleh menyimpan amarah dalam hati karna itu akan berpengaruh buruk untuk kesehatanku. maka dari itu aku mengeluarkan semua amarahku, ah tidak, tidak semua, hanya sebagian"/"mianhae mianhae haah.."**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mencintai. Dan mereka adalah milik author**

 **"This way please (silakan lewat sini)" ucap guide menunjukan jalan menuju kamar hotel member super junior saat akan melaksanakan super show 6 beijing. Saat melewati lift mereka semua tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yg keluar dari lift dengan pakaian bernuansakan putih hitam dan tertutup dengan kaca mata hitam yg bertengger tenang diwajahnya. Dia berjalan dengan wajah yg kaku seperti boneka dan memandang lurus ke depan "who is she? (Siapa gadis itu?)" Tanya kyuhyun kepada guide itu sambil menunjuk gadis itu "her name is Cuan Yi Wei, she is the heirs of this hotel, the daughter from the owner of this hotel. She was asked their parents to be the sponsor for your concert here (namanya Cuan Yi Wei, dia adalah pewaris hotel ini, putri pemilik hotel ini. dialah yg meminta org tuanya untuk menjadi sponsor untuk konser kalian)" Jelas guide china itu, "ooh really? I have to say thank you to her (oh benarkah? Aku harus berterimakasih padanya)" ucap kyuhyun. Percakapan mereka selesai dan kini mereka telah berada di kamar masing2. Sesampainya kyuhyun Di kamarnya, kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan kepada leeteuk yg isinya**

To: teuki hyung  
Hyung, apa kau melihat gadis yg keluar dari lift saat kita melewati lift tadi? Dia adalah putri pemilik hotel ini, dia yg meminta orang tuanya mensponsori konser kita. Bukankah kita ada jadwal makan malam dengannya dan keluarganya sebagai sambutan?

Tidak lama kemudian leeteuk membalas pesannya

From: teuki hyung  
Nde aku melihatnya. Jeongmal? Dia putri pemilik hotel dan dia yg meminta org tuanya mensponsori konser kita? Aku serasa mimpi. Iya, kita akan makan malam bersama keluarga hotel ini. Aku akan berterimakasih padanya nanti

Setelah mendapat balasan itu kyuhyun menutup handphonenya dan menaruhnya di meja nakas lalu membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur  
"Aku yakin tadi dia melihatku dan member lain, tapi kenapa dia tidak menyapa? Jangankan menyapa tersenyumpun tidak. Aku pikir dia fansku, ah sudahlah aku perlu menyegarkan diri. Sebelum pergi makan malam bersama mereka" kyuhyun bangkit membuka kopernya mengambil alat2 mandinya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

•

Saat ini para member sudah siap dengan pakaiannya walaupun bukan pakaian formal seperti Jas tapi pakaian yg mereka kenakan cukup rapi dan sopan juga sesuai untuk makan malam bersama keluarga pemilik hotel. Mereka tiba di ruangan khusus di hotel mewah itu untuk makan malam.  
"Wan an ni men. It's a great honor for us to have a dinner with your familly. And i want to say thank you very much for being our concert sponsor (selamat malam tuan. Suatu kehormatan bagi kami untuk makan malam bersama keluarga anda. Dan, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak karna Anda telah bersedia menjadi sponsor untuk konser kami)" ucap leeteuk sambil tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat.  
"Yes, as well, your welcome. Please sit down (ya, baiklah terimakasih kembali. Silakan duduk)" ucap pemilik hotel itu. Mereka telah duduk. "I think you should to know my sons and daughter (aku rasa kalian harus mengenal putra2 dan putriku ini)" ucap pemilik hotel itu  
"Hello my name is cuan wang zhou, this is my little brother cuan yang zhou and our little sister cuan yi wei nice to meet you (hello, namaku cuan wang zhou, ini adik laki2ku cuan yang zhou, dan adik perempuanku cuan yi wei. Senang bertemu kalian)" ucap anak sulung pemilik hotel itu juga memperkenalkan adik2nya "nice to meet you too (kami juga senang bertemu kalian)" ucap semua member serempak, memang terlihat kenakak kanakan, tapi ini bukan makan malam formal. Mereka memulai makannya, selama acara makan malam itu berlangsung kyuhyun selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Yi Wei Si Putri Hotel Hai Yang. Bukan apa2, dia hanya merasa heran dengan sikap yi wei yg dingin. Sejak pertama mereka bertemu, yi wei tidak pernah menunjukan senyumannya seperti dia tidak senang dengan kehadiran mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian makan malam selesai, tidak lupa leeteuk sang leader mengucapkan terimakasih setelah itu mereka kembali ke kamar masing2. Di tengah jalan, tangan kyuhyun di hentikan seseorang "kyuhyun-ssi. Can i have time to chatting with you? (Kyuhyun-ssi bisakah aku mengobrol denganmu)" kyuhyun berbalik dan ternyata itu yi wei. "Oh, sure, where? (Oh, baiklah, dimana?)" Kyuhyun mengiyakan "in my room? (Di ruanganku bagaimana?)" Tanya yi wei menyarankan tempatnya "oh, okay" kyuhyun mengiyakan saran dari yi wei untuk mengobrol di kamar yi wei "let's go" mereka berjalan menuju lift yg akan mengantarkan mereka ke kamar yi wei yg berada di lantai paling atas, lantai 39, hotel itu terdiri dari 40 lantai dengan 39 lantai utama dan 1 lantai sebagai Roof. Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di Unit Yi Wei. "WOW! what a great room! (Wow! Ruangan yg sangat bagus!)" Ucap kyuhyun memuji "jeongmal? Gomapda, unitku ini di desain khusus untukku oleh ibuku. Sebagai keluarga Hai Yang Grup, kami punya unit masing2, semuanya unit eksekutif nomor 1, yg terbaik di hotel ini, yg di depan itu unit Yang Zhou gege. Tapi mereka lebih sering pergi ke unitku daripada unit mereka, alasannya sangat bagus, di,unitku banyak makanan. Duduklah, kau mau minum apa?" ~(Anggaplah ini bahasa korea ya~) ucap yi wei menjelaskan "wow, bahasa koreamu fasih, aku ingin hot chocolate saja, dan snack kecil, sebenarnya aku masih kenyang" ucap kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya "baiklah. Tunggu sebentar" ucap yi wei berlalu ke pantrynya "Tentang bahasa koreaku, dulu aku pernah berpikir untuk melanjutkan sekolahku di korea jadi aku belajar bahasa korea dengan baik. Tapi sekitar sebulan yg lalu, aku memutuskan untuk tetap disini. Kalaupun aku harus sekolah ke luar negeri untuk memperdalam ilmuku, aku akan memilih Amerika, Inggris atau Jepang." Jelas Yi Wei sambil menyiapkan chocolate panas pesanan kyuhyun "Waeyo?" Tanya kyuhyun "aku rasa mengobrol di balkon lebih menyenangkan, ayo ikut aku" kyuhyun mengikuti yi wei menuju balkon, di balkon itu terdapat 4 kursi yg mengelilingi satu meja yg biasa di gunakan Yi Wei bersama kedua Kakaknya. "Duduklah, ini cokelatmu. Aku akan ke dalam sebentar, i'll be back" ucap Yi Wei sambil berlalu, tidak perlu waktu yg lama Yi Wei kembali dan memasangkan jaket tebal milik kakaknya pada kyuhyun untuk menangkis angin malam yg jahat. Kyuhyun kaget saat Yi Wei memakaikan jaket itu padanya "apa ini?" Tanya kyuhyun heran "ini sudah malam. Angin malam tidak baik, tapi pemandangan malamnya sangat indah. Sudah, pakai saja. Itu milik Wang Zhou gege." Ucap Yi Wei protes lalu meminum coklat panasnya "Apa kau suka mengajak teman2mu kesini? Beruntung sekali yg menjadi temanmu itu haha." Ucap kyuhyun sambil menyempilkan sedikit candaan yg sangat garing menurut Yi wei, jadi yi wei hanya tersenyum "Jadi, kenapa kau membatalkan rencana sekolah di korea secara mendadak?" Tanya kyuhyun sembari meneguk cokelat panasnya "Soal Teman... Humh..." yi wei menaruh minumannya di meja, kemudian menatap lurus langit berbintang dihadapannya itu "dulu, aku punya seorang teman, chun sin ai namanya. Kami sangat dekat, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, kau benar, dia satu2nya teman yg pernah aku ajak kesini. Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, bercanda, tertawa dan berbagi cerita, bersama kedua kakakku juga. Satu hari, ada murid baru di kelas, dia pindahan dari Amerika namanya Mike. Dia kesulitan untuk berbahasa mandarin, dia menggunakan bahasa inggris, jadi dia hanya berbicara denganku saja karna bahasa inggrisku paling baik. Sin ai, dia tidak suka melihatku dengan murid baru itu. Dia mendiamkanku selama hampir satu minggu, selama itu dia juga dekat dengan org lain, lelaki lain tepatnya, namanya yuan cui. Mereka menjalin hubungan special, aku sangat tidak menyukainya, laki2 itu, yuan cui, aku benci dia, dia yg membuat sin ai meninggalkanku. Seperti itukah hubunganmu dengan Sungmin Oppa? Kini sin ai tidak pernah lagi menemuiku" ucap Yi Wei dengan mata menerawang. "Yah, kira kira seperti itu. Ternyata, kita senasib ya. Tapi, perasaanku padanya, mungkin tidak seperti perasaanmu pada sin ai" ucap kyuhyun, juga dengan mata menerawang ke depan. Yi wei memperhatikan wajah kyuhyun di sampingnya sejenak, lalu kembali ke posisi semula "aku tahu" ucap yi wei singkat, kyuhyun menengok ke arah yi wei, yi wei yg merasa di perhatikan juga menengok ke samping. "Aku tahu soal perasaanmu." Yi wei bangkit dari duduknya "kyuhyun-ssi, sudah sangat larut sekarang, kau kembalilah ke kamarmu" ucap yi wei, tapi tak mendapat balasan apa2 dari kyuhyun. "Unitmu sangat nyaman, aku menginap disini saja ya" pinta kyuhyun dengan puppy eyesnya yg menjijikan "no way! You have to wake up early!. Kau harus siap siap untuk besok, bangun dan cepat kembali ke unitmu" paksa yi wei dengan menarik2 tangan kyuhyun "okay, okay, i will go, tapi, aku minta nomor telponmu, aku rasa aku akan banyak bercerita padamu" yi wei mengambil ponsel kyuhyun dan mengetikkan nomornya dan menyimpan nomornya di handphone kyuhyun. "Sekarang cepat bangun" perintah yi wei, kyuhyun bangkit dengan malas, begitu keluar kamar, kyuhyun langsung disambut tatapan penuh tanya kedua kakak yi wei "kyuhyun-ssi, what are you doing in yi wei's room?" Tanya kakak pertama yi wei Wang Zhou "we just have chatting a minute" ucap kyuhyun dengan gugup "aah, what ever, yi wei open the door!" Ucap kedua kakak yi wei bersamaan, yi wei pun membukakan pintunya, kyuhyun melihat dari kejauhan, yi wei terlihat marah marah begitu kedua kakaknya menerobos masuk ke unitnya..

Sesampainya di kamarnya, kyuhyun membersihkan dirinya dan segera pergi ke tempat tidur. Tapi tiba2 dia teringat kejadian tadi, dia takut kedua kakak yi wei akan salah paham, jadi dia mengirimkan pesan pada yi wei

To: Princess Hai Yang

Hey, apa kau sudah tidur? Kalau belum jawablah pesanku ini. Apa kedua kakakmu membicarakan aku?

Yi wei membaca pesan itu kemudian segera membalasnya

To: Cho Kyuhyun

Untuk apa mereka membicarakanmu? Walau kau terkenal, mereka lebih suka semacam jason mraz atau bruno mars yg tampan dengan kulit cokelatnya itu. Jangan mengirimku pesan lagi, kedua kakakku sudah tidur. Aku di tengah2 mereka, mereka bisa dengar.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya membaca pesan itu. Kemudian mengirimkan pesan lagi

To: Princess Hai Yang

Mereka, tidur denganmu? Haah kekanakan sekali. Yasudah, besok konserku dimulai pukul 14.00 BJT. Jangan lupa hadir yaa. Aku akan memberikan ucapan terimakasih khusus untukmu!

Yi wei membaca pesannya, tapi tidak berniat membalasnya lagi. Dia hanya berkata dalam hati, "yg pertama dan terakhir kalinya" entah apa yg ia maksud dengan perkataan itu. Kemudian ia terlelap menyusul kedua kakaknya.

SuperShow  
Karna Yi Wei diberikan koneksi oleh leeteuk, Yi Wei bisa masuk ke backstage Super Show dan bertemu para member yg sedang bersiap2 tampil "annyeong haseyo" ucap yi wei membungkuk memberikan salam, "hai!" Balas semua member, tapi di situ kyuhyun tidak terlihat, "wah! putri Hai Yang! kau sangat anggun..." leeteuk menghampiri yi wei, akhirnya yi wei berinisiatif bertanya pada leeteuk "aku harus berpenampilan seperti ini karna aku duduk di bangku eksekutif, VVIP. oppa, dimana kyuhyun oppa" "kyuhyun masih fitting bajunya. Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan kyuhyun ya? Aku dengar kemarin kalian mengobrol berdua. Kyuhyun sangat beruntung!" Yi wei hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai tanda terimakasih. Yi wei melihat sungmin di sudut sana, sungmin sudah selesai make up, dia sedang duduk sendirian sambil memainkan i phone nya. "Oppa, aku pergi dulu" pamit yi wei sambil tersenyum dan menunduk memberikan salam. "Baiklah.." balas leeteuk. Yi wei menarik nafas kemudian menghampiri sungmin. Sesampainya di hadapan sungmin, dia diam sebentar, sungmin tersenyum padanya tapi yi wei tidak membalas senyumannya sedikitpun, kemudian yi wei duduk di sebelah sungmin "what's the matter?" Tanya sungmin yi wei menengok dengan wajahnya yg datar tanpa ekspresi, berbeda jauh saat dia berhadapan dengan leeteuk, dia memberikan senyum terbaiknya "aku menyukai kyuhyun" ucap yi wei tanpa ekspresi "what?" Sungmin bingung dengan apa yg dikatakan yi wei barusan "aku menyukainya, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya. termasuk kau" ucap yi wei dengan tegas "what do you mean?" Sungmin masih tidak mengerti akan ucapan yi wei "aku sudah memastikan kemampuan bahasa koreaku bagus, jangan berpura2 tidak paham akan ucapanku. Aku yakin kau tidak begitu bodoh." Ucap yi wei sarkatis, sungmin hanya diam melihat perilaku yi wei "kau, akan menikah dengan seseorang yg bahkan tidak pernah aku tahu keberadaannya. Kau tahu? kau menyakiti hatiku, fansmu, dan, kyuhyunku. Kenapa kau melakukannya. Aku tahu dirimu. kenapa kau berbohong? Apa kau tidak merasa tersiksa dengan semua ini?!" Ucap yi wei memandang sungmin dengan tatapan tajam, sungmin menarik nafasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan "haah, yah. Kau benar. Semua yg kau ucapkan benar, aku akan menikah, aku berbohong, aku menyakiti banyak org, dan aku tersiksa, sangat tersiksa" ucap sungmin sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yi wei "maafkan aku, aku tetap harus melanjutkan pernikahan itu. Semua ini aku lakukan demi kebaikanku, kyuhyun, dan Super Junior juga keluarga Super Junior" lanjut sungmin dengan nada suara yg lemah. Yi wei melihat jam tangannya, masih pukul setengah dua belas, dia sadar dia datang terlalu awal, sementara konser dimulai dua setengah jam lagi. Yi wei kemudian melihat ponsel sungmin yg masih menyala dan merebutnya dari sungmin dan melihat sesuatu yg ditampilkan di layar itu, sebuah foto. Foto itu ada di album yg semua fotonya adalah foto Sungmin sedang bersama Kyuhyun. "tanganmu bahkan berkata tidak untuk pernikahan itu. Tanganmu bahkan menuntunmu mengingatkanmu kembali pada kyuhyun. Aku rasa, tanganmu lebih mempunyai hati daripada dirimu. Apa otakmu terbuat dari batu?! Lee sungmin! Aku tidak peduli aku harus berbicara formal padamu walau usia kita selisih 10 tahun! Aku kecewa padamu! Kau bukan sungminku yg dulu.. Sebenarnya apa yg wanita itu lakukan sampai bisa membuatmu begini?! Kau bahkan tidak menatapku saat aku berbicara denganmu! Aku akan memberinya pelajaran jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti!" Ucap yi wei sambil menangis lalu bangkit dari duduknya hendak pergi, lalu kembali berbalik menghadap sungmin "kau bahkan diam saja saat aku bilang aku akan memberinya pelajaran tapi kau masih tetap bersikeras untuk menikahinya! Jangan bersikap bodoh! Aku benci!" Lanjut yi wei kemudian pergi meninggalkan sungmin sambil menangis. Kyuhyun datang dan melihat bayangan seorang gadis pergi dari ruangan itu, 'yi wei? Aku yakin itu yi wei. Tapi kenapa dia sepertinya sangat terburu buru?' Ucap kyuhyun bertanya2 dalam hatinya "Teuki Hyung! Riasanku tidak sulit kan? Aku juga tidak akan merubah rambutku. Biarpun aku hanya tampil dengan celana jeans dan t-shirt, mereka akan berteriak2 histeris melihatku hehe" ucap kyuhyun setengah bercanda "geureom, mworago?" Tanya Leeteuk yg sudah tahu gelagat aneh kyuhyun "aku akan berkeliling melihat2 sekeliling panggung" ucap kyuhyun samnil tersenyum "geurae. Don't take too much time!" Ucap leeteuk setengah berteriak "kau ingin pamer bahasa inggrismu sudah bagus ah? Haah, sudah aku pergi dulu" ucap kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Dia kemana ya?" Gumam kyuhyun sembari berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut yg ia lewati. "Ah, itu dia! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya dari tadi ya? Jelas2 dia org kaya" kyuhyun menghampiri yi wei di tempat duduk kelas eksekutif itu dan duduk di sebelahnya "yaa, kau sedang apa sendirian disini? Tadi kau datang ke ruang make up? Kenapa tidak menemuiku?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan nada yg manja pada yi wei, bukan apa2, kyuhyun menganggap yi wei seperti adiknya sendiri. "Siapa kau aku harus menemuimu? Aku hanya mampir sebentar" ucap yi wei tanpa memandang kyuhyun "lalu, kenapa kau duduk disini sambil melamun begitu?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menangkupkan tangannya di dagu "iissh! siapa yg melamun? Aku menunggu en tuan, eh, maksudku mark. Aku menunggu mark kau lihat?" Ujar yi wei sambil menunjukan handphonenya yg tertera percakapannya dengan mark 'aku menuju kesana' kyuhyun hanya ber"ooh"ria anggap saja itu balasan dari kyuhyun yg mengisyaratkan dia mengerti akan percakapan mereka itu "mianhamnida" ucap yi wei tiba2. Kyuhyun menoleh "what for?" Yi wei menegakkan posisi duduknya "aku, aku tadi berbincang dengan sungmin oppa" ucap yi wei sambil nenundukan kepalanya "and then?" Kyuhyun seperti penasaran "aku tidak bisa menahan amarahku, aku meluapkan semua amarahku." Ucap yi wei lesu, lalu dia mendongak dan menatap kyuhyun tegas "Aku Putri HaiYang kau tahu itu! Aku tidak boleh menyimpan amarah dalam hati karna itu akan berpengaruh buruk untuk kesehatanku" ucap yi wei meninggikan suaranya "maka dari itu aku mengeluarkan semua amarahku, ah tidak, tidak semua, hanya sebagian" lanjut yi wei lesu "why? Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah datar "aku menyayangimu, dia menyakitimu, aku tidak bisa diam saja kau tersakiti olehnya aku, aku hiks hiks huuft. aku menaruh banyak harapan pada kalian hiks, aku bahagia hanya dengan melihat kalian bersama, hatiku bergetar melihat kalian bersama, sesuatu yg tidak pernah aku rasakan hiks selain dari kalian, kalianlah yg menjadi pewarna hidupku, tapi kalian menghancurkan segalanya! Dia menghancurkan semua harapanku, dia menyakitimu hingga aku sesak melihat kau kacau seperti tempo hari, hingga aku benar benar tak tahu apa aku harus tetap tinggal atau pergi, hingga aku kehilangan semua tujuan hidupku yg telah aku rancang dengan rapi, aku mendapatkan mata panda karna terus menangis dan tidak tidur, kulitku kering, rambutku rontok karna kurang asupan makanan, itu semua karna diaa! Hiks aku benci! Kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinyaa?! Haaah! " Yi wei mengamuk berteriak pada kyuhyun dan menangis tersedu2, kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apapun, dia memeluk yi wei dan berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus2 punggungnya, dari kejauhan seseorang memperhatikan mereka dan menutup mulutnya menahan isakan tangis "mianhae mianhae haah.." ucap namja itu lalu pergi berbalik.

•

Di ruangan itu hanya ada kyuhyun yg sedang duduk memainkan PSP bodohnya otu, lalu sungmin datang "Kyu..." ucap sungmin mencicit kyuhyun mempausekan gamenya "wae hyung?" Balas kyuhyun sambil tersenyum "mian" ucap sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya "aku tahu aku mengambil tindakan bodoh yg menyakitii, bukan hanya dirimu tapi juga banyak org. Keundae, kau harus tahu ini bukan kehendakku, dan kau juga harus tahu... aku menyayangimu, lebih dari apapun didunia ini. Kau harus tahu, para netizen2 dan paparazy2 diluar sana mengincar kita, mencari tahu hubungan kita yg sebenarnya. Geureom, kau harus tahu, aku melakukan ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan, semata mata hanya untuk kau, aku, dan hubungan kita. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa berbuat hal yg lebih baik dari ini untuk menyelamatkan hubungan kita" ucap sungmin sambil menitikka air mata, kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan memegang bahu sungmin dengan kedua tangannya "dan kau harus tahu, walaupun kau harus menikah dengan 1000 wanita, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, kau juga harus tahu, aku bukannya diam saja, aku menunggu saat yg tepat. Aku akan mengambilmu kembali suatu saat nanti, jagalah selalu hatimu untukku minnie hyung" ucap kyuhyun penuh penekanan dan bergerak memeluk sungmin "baiklah, ayo kita pergi, hyungdeul pasti sudah berkumpul semua" ucap kyuhyun sambil dberjalan mengamit tangan sungmin "kyu..." cicit sungmin menginterupsi langkah kyuhyun, matanya mengisyarat agar kyuhyun melepas tautan tangannya, kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapinya tapi dia tidak melepaskan tautan tangannya "huumh, apa yg harus kita sembunyikan sekarang? Mereka kan tau apa yg sebenarnya. Ayo!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin dan berjalan beriringan...

•

Konser berlangsung meriah seperti biasanya, dan sekarang saatnya closing semua member berdiri berjejer. Sungmin dan kyuhyun berdiri bersebelahan dan saling menggenggam tangan, mereka menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum lalu membungkuk bersama memberikan hormat berkali2. Para member mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya kepada ELF begitupun kyuhyun, kyuhyun menepati perkataannya dengan mengucapkan terimakasih secara khusus untuk Yi Wei "aku ingin mengucapkan Terimakasih yg sedalam dalamnya kepada Princess HaiYang Cuan Yi Wei, terimakasih atas segala bantuanmu, tanpa bantuanmu, konser ini tak akan berjalan sempurna... Terimakasih Cuan Yi Wei!" Ucap kyuhyun bersemangat, dari kursi penonton Yi Wei tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya memberikan respon, Mark yg duduk di sebelahnya juga ikut tersenyum melihat Yi Wei tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Yi Wei.

*a few times later

Sungmin telah merubah status sosialnya menjadi seorang suami sekarang... tapi tidak merubah status hatinya/? Yg akan selalu mencintai kyuhyun. "Chagi aku sudah siapkan sa~" — "saeun mian aku ada rapat aku buru2" ucap sungmin memotong ucapan saeun. Selalu seperti ini setiap hari, setiap pagi setelah mereka menikah beberapa waktu lalu. "Sial! Melelahkan sekali!" Gerutu saeun.

Sungmin telah menyelesaikan rapatnya dan sedang bersantai di ruangannya sambil menunggu seseorang. 'Tok tok tok' suara ketukan pintu itu membangkitkan semangat sungmin, dia langsung membuka pintu dan menyambut dengan hangat org itu "haah sampai kapan aku harus selalu membawakanmu sarapan? Seharusnya kaulah yg membuatkan sarapan untukku. Ayo makan bersama" ucap org itu. "Gomawo gwa, mian" ucap sungmin merundukkan kepalanya "geurae. Sudahlah ayo kita makan, kau sudah menjalani rapat tadi, perasaan tegang membuatmu lapar. Ayo..." ucap org itu. Org itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap sungmin "soal permintaan maaf, bersyukurlah karna aku selalu mencintaimu" ucap org itu sambil tersenyum lembut bagai malaikat. "Saranghae kyu jeongmal jeongmal saranghae" ucap sungmin berhambur memeluk org yg sekarang diketahui bernama kyuhyun itu. Mereka menyelesaikan moment2 romansa itu dan memulai kegiatan makan mereka. Itulah yg biasa mereka lakukan sepanjang waktu mereka mengenal. Setelah menikah dia tinggal bersama istrinya tentunya, selalu bangun pagi saat masih bergabung dengan super junior, kadang menginap dan tidak pulang. 4 tahu kemudian semua member menjalani hidupnya masing2. Salah satunya sungmin dan kyuhyun yg mengelola perusahaan keluarga mereka. Seperti saat masih bergabung super junior. Sungmin tinggal dengan istrinya, bangun pagi2 buta berangkat ke kantor dan pulang larut malam, kadang tidak pulang melainkan menginap di rumah kyuhyun yg sekarang sudah menjadi seperti rumahnya sendiri, rumahnya dengan kyuhyun. Sungmin hampir tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama istrinya sejak mereka tinggal bersama, sungmin lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan suaminya/? Tercinta...

-END-


End file.
